Open File
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Open File * Episode Number: 01 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 10/15/2011 Related Episodes * Previous: N/A * Next: Fool's Mate Summary A group of Sky Pirates led by Fam Fan Fan and Giselle Collette capture a large vessel (a Federal Old Battle Ship captained by Ernest Cirrus Lindemann), which they refer to as a Skyfish. As the operation concludes, Dio Eraclea spots the Anatoray-Disith Exile descending through the atmosphere. In Grand Lake, Princess Liliana performs a prayer ceremony in preparation for the upcoming peace accord between the kingdom of Turan and the aggressively expansionist Ades Federation. The location was chosen because even Ades regards Grand Lake as sacred and it is believed they would not attack it. Fam and Giselle return to the Sky Pirates' base at Kartoffel. They read an article about the peace conference in a newspaper, then spot a giant Ades fleet flying towards Grand Lake. The pirates decide to intervene. At Grand Lake, the Turan flagship Lasas comes under attack from the Ades fleet. Kayvān instructs that the two princesses be taken alive and the rest of the Turan forces killed. The Sky Pirates arrive and Fam declares her intention to steal the Lasas. The Sky Pirates drop smoke, obscuring the vision of the Ades ships, then send false signal flares to trick them into firing on each other. At the same time, Dio boards the Lasas and takes the helm. By turning the ship upside-down and detonating smoke bombs and depth charges, he makes it appear as though the ship self-destructed and crashed into the lake. Luscinia Hāfez receives Kayvān's report of the battle, but doesn't believe it. He dispatches his servant Alauda to confirm it. Meanwhile, the Ades fleet continues towards the capital city of Iglasia, and Liliana orders the Turan fleet to intercept them. Synopsis Fam Fan Fan and Giselle Collette are Air and Sky Pirates who ride smaller vanships called Vespas with which they capture battleships with other Sky pirates led by Giselle’s father, Atamora, with Dio also a member as well. Meanwhile at the Grand Lake, the Princesses of the Kingdom of Turan, Liliana il Grazioso Merlo Turan and her younger sister, Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan, are preparing for a peace treaty with the powerful Ades Federation led by Premier Luscinia Hāfez, Liliana’s childhood friend. However, the peace treaty is a ruse to capture the princesses while the larger Ades fleet attacks the unprepared Turan fleet. The Sky Pirates learn of the attack and head to the Grand Lake. Fam offers to rescue the Princesses in exchange for surrendering the flagship Lasas to them, which Liliana agrees to, much to Millia’s shock. Thanks to Fam and the Sky Pirates, the Ades fleet is tricked into shooting each other due to smokescreens and faked light signals, and the fleet is fooled into believing the Lasas has sunk. Now under the safety of the Sky Pirates, Liliana orders to head back to the Turin capital Iglasia to prepare for Luscinia’s next attack. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Adele Collette * Atamora Collette * Dio Eraclea * Fam Fan Fan * Félicité Collette * Fritz * Giselle Collette * Heine * Johann * René Collette Ades Characters * Alauda * Ernest Cirrus Lindemann * Kayvān * Luscinia Hāfez Turan Characters * Liliana * Millia * Teddy Featured Locations Earth * Kartoffel * Turan ** Iglasia * Grand Lake Featured Ships * Exiles ** Exile (Anatoray-Disith) * Lasas * Federal Old Battle Ships * Ades Battle Ships ** Impetus ** Raktavija * Turan Battle Ships * Floating Docks * Vanships ** Courier Vanship ** Sky Pirate Vanships ** Vespas Trivia *Open file in chess is a file with no pawns of either color on it. An open file can provide a line of attack for rooks or a queen, just like the sky pirates and the Royal flagship’s joint effort to deceive the Ades Fleet. *An "open file" is a column on a chessboard that has no pawns of either color on it. *Liliana's Morse code response signal, dot-dot-dot dash dot-dot, reads "STI" in International Morse Code. *There are numerous instances of Greek characters in this episode: **The newspaper read by Fam is titled "Νεωσ Σκψπιρατεσ Τοδαψ" (News Skypirates Today). The major headlines is "Πεαχε Αχχορδ το βε Σεαλεδ Βετωεεν Τυραν Κινγδαμ ανδ Αδεσ Φεδερατιον" (Peace Accord to be Sealed Between Turan Kingdom and Ades Federation). Two visible sentences below the article are "...ωιλλ ωελχομε τηε Αδεσ Φεδερατιον ιν φροντ οφ Τυραν..." (...will welcome the Ades Federation in front of Turan...) and "Τηισ ωιλλ μαρκ τηε αδωεντ οφ α λονγ σουγητ πεαχε" (This will mark the advent of a long sought peace). Additionally, it can be seen that the newspaper is published by "Πρεσσ Καρταφαρε" (Press Kartoffel). **The note sent to Millia by Fam reads "Ι Λοωε Μυσιχ ωερψ μυχη! Ι ηαωε ψουρ σηιπ, ΟΚ?" (I Love Music very much! I have your ship, OK?) **Written on the side of Dio's vanship is "Φορεωερ Σκψ πιρατεσ, Φορεωερ Καλταφαρε!" (Forever Sky pirates, Forever Kartoffel!) **When Dio prepares the smoke bombs, "ΣΜΟΚΕ ΒΟΜΒ ΡΕΑΔΨ" (SMOKE BOMB READY) appears on the control screen numerous times. Category:Episodes